Wolfy's PJOHoO Character submission!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: It's overused. It's boring. It's useless to readers. But I need to do this. Full details inside, but basically, I need characters.


**Yes, I'm doing one of these. I know it's over used. But I'm too lazy to make my own characters :P Plus I'd like to have some more unique ones. Mine all end up being pretty similar.**

**Rules:**

**1. NO MARY-SUES/GARY-STUES. If any are submitted I will have a heaping helping of fun killing them off in a monster attack. Or Titan attack, Or Capture the flag 'accident' or some other way. And no one will miss him/her/it.**

**2. I will not use them all in the same story, if I use them at all. If you pick an OC that someone else submitted as your 'romantic intrest' or something I will try to use them in the same story, but there's no guarantee.**

**3. Make them unique. I don't need just Olympian kids. I'd like DemiTitans, DemiMinor Gods/Godesses, Demimuses, Satyrs, Nymphs, Monsters, Mortals, and possibly an Oracle (There's not a huge chance though so don't count on it) and probably more I can't think of.**

**4. Please refrain from submitting only Big 3 kids. I will probably not use them, as the Big 3 having kids was banned until 2010.**

**5. Only four characters per Person, and if you make more than one, at least one has to be a boy. **

**6. By submitting these charcters you give me the rights to use them how I please, in whatever story I want. I will try to stay as close to what you'd like to happen to him/her/it as possible, but I can't risk the whole story for your character(s). I will try to PM you if I'm about to publish a story with your charcter though.**

**6. Have fun!**

* * *

><p>PJO Character thing<p>

*Basic Information

Full Name: Shulie Dori Newman

Nick Name**(If they have one)**: Schoolhouse Rocky

Where'd they get it: Her first play was Schoolhouse Rock Live! Jr., in 2005, and she hasn't stopped singing the songs since then.

Main, Semi-Main, or Minor character: Preferably main, or semi-main, but I'm okay with minor.

Species: demigod

Godly parent **(if demigod or demititan)**: Terpsichore

Mortal family**(if they have any)**: A step-sister named Dina Verity Newman, Her dad Joe George Newman, and her step-mom Dori Giselle Newman.

Age: 13

Team**(Kronos's/Gaea's/Other villains' Army, Camp halfblood, Camp Jupiter, Hunter of Artemis, none)**: Camp Halfblood

*Appearance

Hair color/length/style: Strawberry blonde ringlets down to her shoulders that WILL NOT STRAIGHTEN!

Eye color/shape: Large round blue-grey

Skin color: pale, but not white white.

Casual clothes: A pink low cut shirt with flowers embroidered on the bodice, a white cami under it, and a light blue plaid skirt with slightly brown pink leggings, and a pair of running shoes.

Formal clothes: a Deep pink shimmery off the shoulder floor length dress with matching 1 1/2 inch heels and a pair of bike shorts underneath.

*Background

Bio/History-ish thingy: She lived a normal mortal life, watching TV, playing video games, hanging with her peeps. When she was seven she started musical theater, beginning with Schoolhouse Rock Live! Jr, thus earning the nick-name School House Rocky. She has mostly A's in school, with a few B's in science, and had a particular interest in Greek Mythology. During the 2011 spring performance, Once Upon a Mattress Junior, where she was Lady Larken, a monster attacked in the middle of 'Yesterday I Loved You.' Turns out the guy playing Sir Harry, who she absolutely hated, was a demi-god, saved her from the monster, and brought her to camp, where she became a summer camper.

Personality: she is a sweet natured girl with a sunny disposition, and ver sensitive. She cries easily, and is not very strong, thus making her a prime target for bullies. She doesn't like many boys, and will mostly likely not acknowledge their attempts at impressing her.

Likes: Reading, Creative Writing, Acting, Singing, Dancing, Musical Theater, Christmas Music.

Dislikes: Justin Beiber, Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, most guys (She has one guy friend) mat science, actually doing gymnastics. (She lies watching it, just not doing it.)

Fatal flaw **(sarcasm is NOT a fatal flaw, being too pretty is NOT a fatal flaw, perfectionism [as in the person HAS to be perfect all the time] is NOT a fatal flaw, holding grudges IS a fatal flaw, loyalty IS [unfortunately] a fatal flaw, fame IS a fatal flaw, choose your fatal flaws wisely because if the fatal flaw is too ridiculous I will most likely kill your character. Horribly)**: Fame.

*Other information

Catchphrase**(If they have one)**: "I'm hanging with my peeps. That's right, my friends are sugar coated marshmallows." **(I OWN THIS!)**

Weapon: a magic gold flute that works kind of like the pied piper's.

What your weapon transforms into **(optional)**: a gold flute charm on her necklace.

Romantic interest (yes/no)?: Preferably no...

Who is your romantic interest? **(create a new OC, use somone else's, or I can pick for you)**: You pick.

Do you want your OC to die?: If you'd like that.

Whether or not you want your OC to die, how would you like want him/her/it to die, if he/she/it does?: dramatically. Probably quoting Shakespeare.

Any other information you want to add: zilch.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. Have fun, and I hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Basic Information<p>

Full Name:

Nick Name**(If they have one)**:

Where'd they get it:

Main, Semi-Main, or Minor character:

Species **(demigod, demititan, mortal, nymph, satyr, or Oracle [oracle is only a maybe])**:

Godly parent **(if demigod or demititan)**:

Mortal family**(if they have any)**:

Age:

Team**(Kronos's/Gaea's/Other villains' Army, Camp halfblood, Camp Jupiter, Hunter of Artemis, none)**:

*Appearance

Hair color/length/style:

Eye color/shape:

Skin color:

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

*Background

Bio/History-ish thingy:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal flaw **(sarcasm is NOT a fatal flaw, being too pretty is NOT a fatal flaw, perfectionism [as in the person HAS to be perfect all the time] is NOT a fatal flaw, holding grudges IS a fatal flaw, loyalty IS [unfortunately] a fatal flaw, fame IS a fatal flaw, choose your fatal flaws wisely because if the fatal flaw is too ridiculous I will most likely kill your character. Gruesomely.)**:

*Other information

Catchphrase**(If they have one)**:

Weapon:

What your weapon transforms into **(optional)**:

Romantic interest (yes/no)?:

Who is your romantic interest? **(create a new OC or I can pick for you)**:

Do you want your OC to die?:

If you want your OC to die, how do you want him/her to die?:

Any other information you want to add:

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I will be making one for Doctor Who, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, The Kane Chornicles, and probably more, under different stories. If there is one you'd like me to make, PM me if possible, and if not, leave it in a review.<strong>

**~Wolfy**


End file.
